


La comida más importante

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "Me levanté, te he visto cocinar y he pensado a una alternativa igualmente agradable. No eres un genio de la cocina, por lo demás, y he pensado que te habría ayudado. Puede ser un desayuno poco convencional, pero por mi parte... es la mejor manera de empezar el día.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	La comida más importante

**La comida más importante**

Kota se aferró a los bordes de la mesa, agarrándolos bien hasta que no sentí casi la circulación desaparecer por sus manos.

Empujó sus caderas adelantes, sin preocuparse del ritmo a que Kei quería hacerlo someter, considerando ya una gran concesión no haber agarrado sus cabellos y forzado contra de sé.

No tenía duda que el menor habría de todas maneras apreciado, pero por una vez quería dejarlo hacer a su manera.

A través del fuego que sentía fluir directamente bajo su piel, podía sentir las manos de su novio alrededor de su erección, moviéndolas rápido, dando una digna conclusión a ese juego empezado pocos minutos antes.

Pero podían ser horas también, y Kota se habría apenas dado cuenta, porque cuando Kei decidía de comportarse en esa manera, el mayor perdía cualquier contacto con la realidad.

No se contuve de empujar dentro de su boca cuando Kei le dio la ocasión, buscando un contacto mayor con él, sintiendo sus manos moverse allí donde sus labios no podían envolverlo, creando un ritmo incesante entre su lengua y sus dedos que llevó pronto Kota a su límite de suportación.

Kei tenía que haberlo realizado, y sonrió contra la piel tensa del mayor, empujándose tan adelante como podía cuando lo sentí temblar bajo sus manos, un décimo de segundo antes que Kota llegase al orgasmo dentro de su boca.

El menor se puso en pie, limpiando las esquinas de su boca con la punta de sus dedos y sonriéndole, satisfecho.

“Gochisousama deshita.” dijo, con una voz angélica que no estaba apropiada con esa particular situación.

“Ven aquí.” Kota agarró muñeca y lo tiró a sí, besando sus labios. “Sabes, Kei, cuando ayer me has pedido de preparar el desayuno, tengo que admitir que había pensado a algo más simple. Como de la sopa de miso.” se burló de él, moviendo un bucle de cabellos de su cara.

El otro cogió sus hombros, sin quitarse de sonreír.

“¿Y qué? Me levanté, te he visto cocinar y he pensado a una alternativa igualmente agradable. No eres un genio de la cocina, por lo demás, y he pensado que te habría ayudado. Puede ser un desayuno poco convencional, pero por mi parte...” se inclinó adelante, llevando su boca acerca de la oreja del mayor. “Es la mejor manera de empezar el día.”

Kota suspiró, moviendo su cabeza y dando un vistazo a la cocina.

No, por lo demás no era un genio de la cocina.

En esa manera, Kei le había dado modo de hacerlo feliz con algo a que era realmente bueno.


End file.
